Return to the Dragon World
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Crystal managed to throw herself back into the Dragon World with her class ring. When she gets there, the usual thing happens but there is a new evil afoot and.. CRYSTAL DOESN'T HAVE HER CAT EARS!!! AHHHHH!!!


Return to the Dragon World   
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
Crystal was just studying for her MAJOR big test on Monday. This test determines whether she becomes a Senior or not. Crystal turned a few pages and looked up at the clock. She rubbed her eyes and continued to study. A few hours later she stopped with the studying and went to get a snack. She stood up and stretched. Then she looked at her class ring and tapped the jewel lightly. The the ring started to glow and she faded out of sight. A few minutes later she appeared in front of the Kame House. Crystal blinked and slapped her forehead.  
  
"Of all places I had to appear in front of.. it had to be here.."  
  
Crystal looked around and walked up to the door. She knocked twice and jumped back to wait. The door opened and there was turtle. Crystal smiled and waved while Turtle's mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
"You're back?"  
  
"Yeah.. stupid class ring.."  
  
Turtle moved aside and invited Crystal in. When she walked in she saw everyone there, watching television. She smirked as she saw a Gohan about a year older than before and a dead Goku. She also saw Mirai Trunks and a two year old purple-headed kid playing with blocks. Crystal stepped back once.  
  
"HEY!!! C'MON I'M NOT THAT HARD TO NOTICE!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst and turned around. The first one to recognize it was her was Piccolo. His eyes widen and jaw dropped to the ground. As did the others when they figured out who it was. They all stood up and ran over to her.  
  
"How in the world did you get here?" Trunks asked. (obviously Mirai)  
  
"Well... my ring kinda did. Don't know how though."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"On my finger nitwit.."  
  
"No kidding, lemme see.."  
  
Crystal held up her right hand and showed the ring to Trunks. Trunks looked at it and raised his brow. The others blinked and were entertained by how it glittered. Trunks looked up at Crystal.  
  
"A class ring from school?"  
  
"It DID cost 237 bucks.."  
  
"Are you sure THIS is what got you here.."  
  
"Unless I didn't tap the jewel but I am assuming it did so.."  
  
"Assuming?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
Crystal hmphed and turned her head away, crossing her arms. Everyone started laughing and fell to the floor. Goku smacked Trunks on the back, laughing evilly.  
  
"Don't start with the flirting again Trunks.."  
  
"Flirt? WITH HER? NEVER!!"  
  
"Oh she isn't THAT bad.."  
  
"LIKE HELL SHE ISN'T!!!"  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Crystal chimed in.  
  
"You know damn well what that means.."  
  
"Like hell I do.."  
  
"It means that... YOU ARE BAD!! WORST THAN BAD EVEN!!!"  
  
"Like YOU'RE a treat to hang around with.."  
  
"What would you know?"  
  
"More than you obviously..."  
  
"Give me a break.."  
  
"Give ME a break!!!"  
  
"OK OK ENOUGH!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I've heard enough fighting to last me a lifetime.. knock it off!!"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Gohan nodded in forgiveness and turned away. Everyone looked back at Crystal and Trunks, then started to laugh again. Trunks blushed and walked away. Crystal blinked and crossed her arms. everyone walked back to the t.v. and watched a very weird show. Crystal walked over and looked at it. She blinked and looked closely when she saw a familiar face on it. It was her crush. Her eyes widen.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU WATCHING HIM?!"  
  
"Who Greg?" Trunks asked.  
  
"YES GREG.. WHY?!"  
  
"Well there's nothing else on.. why?"  
  
"He is MY crush!!"  
  
"Oooh so you actually LIKE someone..."  
  
"DON'T start.."  
  
"We've been watching him ever since you left. And might I say you did appear a couple of times when you.. FLIRT with him.."  
  
"DUH.. he's my crush for crying out loud.."  
  
"You flirt with Trunks.." Goku said.  
  
"I DO NOT!!"  
  
"Goku shut up.."  
  
They all looked back at the tv and saw Greg making out with his girlfriend. (God I hate that grr) Crystal's nose twitched as she crossed her arms and walked away, trying hard not to show any emotion at all. Trunks watched her closely and almost felt sorry. ALMOST. Gohan felt her pain and changed the station. Everyone complained and then finally realized the pain Crystal is feeling. They all looked around to keep them from boredem. Vegeta stood up and walked over to Crystal, wacking her in the head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"To keep me from boredem and to bring you back to Earth.."  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I simply despise you?"  
  
"Only about a million times."  
  
"At least you know.. imbecile.."  
  
"Takes one to know one..."  
  
"Then I'll ask Trunks to find out what it's like.."  
  
Trunks glared at Crystal and went back to being bored. Everyone sighed and laid back. Goku walked over to Crystal and whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear what he was about to say.  
  
"Trunks really does like you, just letting you know."  
  
"He DOES NOT!!!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do!!"  
  
"No one knows everything so you'll never know.."  
  
"Stop out smarting me dammit.."  
  
"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes.."  
  
"WhatEVER.." 


End file.
